delucagamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rorova
Rorova was a wookiee Jedi that lived during the Mandalorian wars. History Early Years Rorova was born on the Wookiee homeworld of Kashyyyk, but he along with his brothers were captured during a Trandoshan raid and he was sold into slavery. Rorova was eventually purchased by a bounty hunter named Carlos Graff, but his time with the Trandoshans left him with an intence hatred for the species. Learning the trade Carlos was a kind but firm master. He taught Rorova a great deal and treated him more as a partner than a slave and when Carlos finally freed him, Rorova swore a life debt to him on the spot. Rorova traveled with Carlos until his death some 50 years later. As Carlos had no children or family, Rorova inheirted his ship and began his own career as a bounty hunter. Becoming a Jedi Rorova decided early on that he wouldn't work for the Hutts, so he was primarily commissioned by the Republic. Rorova met his first Jedi while on Nar Shaddaa after a shoot out with some exchange thugs. The Jedi, a Snivvian named Rachalt, sensed the force in Rorova and asked him for passage to Coruscant. While traveling Rachalt explained to Rorova the Force and the propose of the Jedi Order. When they arrived Rorova was not convinced. Unfortunatly (at the time) for Rorova the force has a will of its own, and Rorova and Rachalt were brought together many times over the following years. Each time they were together Rachalt would attempt to convince Rorova to join the Jedi Order and each time Rorova declined. This lasted for over a decade until on the water world of Manaan, Rachalt sacrificed himself to save Rorova. Rorova has never spoken to anyone about what happened that day, but those who knew him before say that he was greatly changed. Rorova posthumously swore a lifedebt to Rachalt and has taken it upon himself to defend Rachalt's survivng family. Life as a Jedi Rorova took to the force quickly and within a few short years he was made a Jedi Knight. Rorova's career as a Jedi is all but spotless however. Rorova's years as a bounty hunter have made him independant and quick to violence. Rorova has long had the skills required of a Jedi Master but is held back by his nature. The Great Sith War During the Sith War, Rorova primarally fought against the Mandalorian Crusaders. Rorova lead a group of four Jedi Knights and together they were able to hold together the small Republic Fleet they were assigned to. When the Conclave at Deneba was called, Rorova and his cohorts joined with the rest of the Jedi to discuss what to do about the reemergence of the Sith. Rorova spoke out against Ulic Qel-droma's plan to infiltrate the Krath. When the Krath attacked the conclave, Rorova and his allies fought valantly against the overwhelming force of the Krath War Droids. Rorova was present during Exar Kun's speech on Ossus. He was dismayed when his friends chose to join Kun on Yavin IV. Rorova spent the remained of the War wiht the Republic Rim Fleet, and lead a squadron during the final battle of the conflict. Taking a Apprentice After the end of the Great Sith War, Rorova retreated to the Outrim to aid the devestated worlds against the opportunists that preyed upon them. Rorova had become more reclusive from other members of the Order after his former friends had betrayed him and joined the Sith, and the reputation of his temper grew. Rorova was eventually recalled to Coruscant, where the Jedi Council urged him to take on an apprentice. Their belief was that Rorova would be centered if he was able to focus on the training of another. Rorova looked over many promising students finally seleting the twelve year old Cyrus Revenant. Relationships *'Carlos Graff '- Rorova remembers Carlos as a loving father figure and mentor. *'Rachalt '- Rorova has long held Rachalt to be his truest friend. Even after his death over a hundred years ago, Rorova still keeps in contact with his family. Category:Star Wars Category:Non-Player Character